Coquille vide
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Spoils ; doujinshi ; post-anime 2003. Al rend visite au Colonel Mustang pour en savoir plus sur son frère dont l'absence le déchire. Mai au fond, peut-être que ce n'est pas lui qui souffre le plus ? RoyEd.


******Titre original** : Empty Shell

**Auteur :** Yokohama-ya et Kobo Kawashou

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** RoyEd.

**Résumé :** Spoils ; post-anime. Al rend visite au Colonel Mustang pour en savoir plus sur son frère dont l'absence le déchire. Mai au fond, peut-être que ce n'est pas lui qui souffre le plus ?

******Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Salut !

Voila ma version fanficée du doujinshi "Empty Shell" de Yokohama-ya et Kobo Kawashou. Un conseil : _allez le lire_. La version graphique est beaucoup plus parlante que la version écrite (surtout si ça vient de moi, haha), en plus les dessins sont corrects et beaux. C'est vraiment poignant et bien fait.

J'ai essayé de traduire du mieux que j'ai pu les dialogues. Certaines phrases en anglais sont juste trop difficiles à rendre en français, donc j'ai un peu changé la tournure et enlevé/rajouté/modifié des mots parfois. J'espère que cela donne un rendu convenable. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Coquille vide**

— Colonel… ?

Mustang, adossé près de la fenêtre, sa chemise sur ses épaules et une tasse en main, jeta un regard interrogateur vers Edward. Ce dernier contemplait pensivement la nuit noire à travers la fenêtre, assis sur le lit, la couverture recouvrant ses jambes, puis tourna lentement sa tête vers l'homme.

— Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous dire, souffla-t-il.

Il hésita un instant.

— Si vous deviez mourir…, poursuivit-il, je ne pleurerais pas.

Roy fixa avec incrédulité le jeune garçon. Que pouvait-il donc penser ? Quelque chose devait forcément se cacher là-dessous, et le Colonel était décidé à trouver quoi.

— Fullmetal ? appela-t-il doucement, comme s'il avait peur de brusquer l'alchimiste.

— C'est bon, écoutez juste, coupa Edward en regardant son supérieur droit dans les yeux.

Roy continua à fixer avec inquiétude son subordonné, mais acquiesça. Cela devait être suffisamment important pour que le Fullmetal parlât ainsi, avec autant de sérieux et de calme.

Edward se pencha un peu plus vers Mustang, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

— Vous n'avez donc pas non plus le droit de pleurer si je ne suis plus ici, déclara-t-il avec assurance.

Le Flame cligna les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il s'approcha lentement d'Edward.

— … Quelque chose s'est produit ? demanda-t-il.

Il sa saisit tendrement d'une mèche de cheveux, l'interrogeant du regard. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup. Le Fullmetal n'avait pas pour habitude d'agir de la sorte, que ce fût devant lui, les autres, ou même son propre frère. Il ne s'autorisait pas un seul signe de faiblesse, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Edward posa sa main sur celle du Colonel, et sourit tristement.

— C'est une promesse, ok ? murmura-t-il.

Roy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il essayait de lire un quelconque indice en Edward, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur quoi ce que fût.

— … Très bien, consentit-il alors.

_Ces mots ne te ressemblent pas._

Il étreignit alors son amant dans ses bras, Edward lui rendant l'embrassade en passant ses bras derrière le cou du Colonel. Cette chaleur le rassurait, dans cette nuit où seules l'inquiétude et la peur régnaient. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ce moment ne lui fût jamais retiré. Il se sentait bien, là, dans les puissants bras de cet homme.

_Quand j'y repense, tu as probablement vu ce qui allait arriver, pas vrai ?_

_Cela a été la dernière nuit que j'ai passée avec toi._

* * *

— J'y suis enfin parvenu.

Le jeune garçon observa le grand bâtiment s'offrant à lui, hésitant. Il avait fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici, il n'allait pas renoncer maintenant.

— Alors ça y est ? se dit-il pour lui-même.

Il s'avança et entra dans la bâtisse.

* * *

— Colonel, il est ici, annonça le Lieutenant Hawkeye en saluant son supérieur.

Mustang regardait vaguement à travers la fenêtre, debout derrière son bureau. Il savait que ce jour viendrait. Il ne pouvait pas le fuir éternellement, ce garçon devait se poser bien des questions, et il était en mesure de répondre… Il réprima un soupir.

— Faîtes-le entrer, ordonna-t-il.

— Bien.

Riza sortit de la salle.

— Je vois… donc il est venu ? murmura-t-il sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

La porte se rouvrit, laissant alors le garçon entrer. Ce dernier parut quelque peu intimidé et nerveux, certainement impressionné de se retrouver face à face avec un militaire haut-gradé.

— Ahem, je…, balbutia-t-il.

Mustang se retourna et lui offrit un sourire.

— Tu es enfin venu, Alphonse, lança-t-il doucement.

Le cadet Elric ne put s'empêcher de fixer le bandeau noir recouvrant l'œil gauche du Colonel. Qu'avait-il subi ? Etait-ce arrivé lors de ces quatre années, ou bien s'agissait-il d'une blessure plus antérieure ? Il trouvait toutefois incroyable que ses proches connaissaient un homme tel que lui… Il inspirait immédiatement le respect et l'autorité.

— Il fait beau, aujourd'hui, constata le Colonel. Allons parler dehors.

Mustang conduisit Alphonse au toit du bâtiment. La brise du vent était agréable, le soleil brillait et réchauffait l'atmosphère. Tout semblait calme et parfait.

— Ahem… Vous me connaissez ? demanda timidement Alphonse tandis qu'il suivait Roy.

— Oui, répondit Mustang. J'ai vu une photo de toi la première fois que je suis venu chez vous.

Il se souvenait encore de ce cadre posé sur une table, montrant les deux frères brandissant joyeusement leur prise dans la rivière. A ce moment-là, il ne s'était jamais douté qu'il deviendrait aussi proche d'eux.

— J'ai déjà entendu ta voix, aussi, continua-t-il. Par ailleurs… Vous êtes frères, plus que tout. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Mustang adressa un sourire tendre au jeune homme. Oui, il lui ressemblait…

Alphonse parut surpris par les paroles de l'homme, et en fut quelque peu déstabilisé. Peu de personnes mentionnaient leur ressemblance, d'autant plus qu'il avait plutôt hérité des traits physique de leur mère, tandis que son frère rappelait plus leur père. Roy émit un rire en voyant la nervosité du cadet Elric ; même à cet âge-là, il restait le gentil et innocent garçon. Tout le contraire de son frère.

Reprenant un peu de sérieux, il demanda :

— Tu es venu aujourd'hui parce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux demander, pas vrai ? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Alphonse fronça légèrement les sourcils, et prit une expression attristée. Cet homme devait certainement savoir des choses sur son frère, il en était convaincu. Tous les autres qu'il avait rencontrés – revus – lui répétaient sans cesse que le Colonel Mustang saurait lui donner suffisamment d'informations sur son aîné.

— J'ai beaucoup interrogé Winry et Grand-mère, débuta-t-il. J'ai aussi parlé avec Rose…

_Nii-san était mort. Je l'ai ramené à la vie._

_Et je suis mort._

— Je connais la grande partie des événements…

_Nii-san était triste. Il a dit qu'il suivrait, que j'y allais d'abord._

_Mais seulement moi est revenu._

_Nii-san a disparu._

Mustang ne savait pas quoi dire. Le garçon semblait chercher ses mots, se rappelant des bribes et de morceaux d'informations que l'on avait pu lui révéler sur son frère. Son regard mélancolique montrait clairement qu'Edward lui manquait.

— Alphonse… ? tenta Roy.

— Mais, ce n'est pas _tout_, se reprit le cadet Elric, donc j'aimerais que vous me parliez de Nii-san tel que vous l'avez connu, Colonel. Rien ne changera si j'écoute, mais j'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire…

Il marqua une pause et s'approcha de la rambarde, passant ses bras par-dessus, tandis que Mustang s'y accoudait. Il regarda au loin, admirant le paysage de la ville.

— Donc je pense que savoir ce qu'il s'est passé est la première étape pour continuer. Si je ne fais rien pour revoir Nii-san à nouveau…

Alphonse esquissa un petit sourire.

— De plus, si j'abandonne et que Nii-san, quelque part, continue à faire de son mieux, ce serait impardonnable.

Les mots d'Alphonse semblèrent frapper Mustang en plein cœur. Il regarda avec étonnement ce garçon dont l'espoir ne s'effritait pas, croyant de tout son être qu'il retrouverait un jour son frère.

— « Continue de faire de son mieux quelque part », hein ? souffla-t-il.

_Aucun doute qu'il y ait une chance. C'est la force de ces deux frères._

Mustang, un peu plus rassuré, sourit.

— Tu as sûrement raison, acquiesça-t-il.

— Je pense qu'il est peut-être dans le coin…, rit Alphonse. Si quelqu'un l'appelait « haricot » ou « demi-portion », il accourrait tout de suite.

Les lèvres de Roy s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur à cette évocation. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

— Nous n'avons qu'à essayer, déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

— Hein ? s'étrangla Alphonse.

Avant même qu'il n'eût pu dire quoi que ce fût, le Colonel prit une inspiration et cria « _Haricot_ ! » dans le vide. Le garçon cligna les yeux, et avec hésitation, il en fit de même.

— Ah… ahem, demi-portion !

L'assurance n'y était peut-être pas, mais quelque part au fond de lui, cela lui permettait de continuer à croire. Croire qu'il reverrait son frère. Un Elric n'abandonnait jamais.

Ils continuèrent tous deux, pendant un instant, à proférer des insultes susceptibles d'être adressées à Edward. Qu'importe si quelqu'un les entendait. Pour le moment, ils en avaient besoin. Ils essayaient de trouver un moyen de garder espoir, et cette façon de provoquer le Fullmetal marquait un début à cela. Bien évidemment, rien ne se passait ; pas un seul cri ne retentissait, aucune réponse fleurie ne leur parvenait, pas même un grommèlement. Ils auraient tout donné pour que cela se produisît…

— … Il semblerait que cela ne marche pas, soupira Mustang.

— Oui, effectivement…, acquiesça Alphonse.

* * *

— Colonel, merci d'avoir parlé avec moi, confia Alphonse alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

— Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? répliqua Roy.

Le Colonel tendit une main à Alphonse. Ce dernier la fixa d'abord un instant, avant de sourire et de la saisir, tout en priant à son interlocuteur d'en faire de même.

Les yeux de Mustang s'assombrirent alors.

_Fullmetal…_

Alphonse s'inquiéta en voyant le changement d'expression de l'homme, et l'appela calmement. Roy ne fit cependant pas attention et restait perdu dans ses pensées, ne regardant pas le garçon en face de lui.

_Il s'agit de ton frère que tu as ramené en donnant tout ce que tu avais…_

Il s'avança et prit soudainement Alphonse dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

_Est-il ta vie ?_

Le sacrifice de sa vie en échange de celle de son frère…

Le cadet écarquilla les yeux, mais comprit ce geste. Il ne connaissait pas le Colonel, mais cette façon d'agir l'avait immédiatement mit sur la voie concernant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'Edward.

Mustang le relâcha, confus.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

— … Ce n'est rien, rassura Alphonse.

Alphonse fixa un instant le sol, avant de relever la tête et demander, d'une voix hésitante :

— Hem, Colonel ? appela-t-il doucement. Est-ce que… vous aimez mon frère ?

La question tomba brutalement dans l'esprit de Mustang. Il lança un regard déconcerté à Alphonse, embarrassé. Quelle perspicacité… A moins que cela ne fût qu'une curiosité. Il n'empêchait que cela l'avait pris au dépourvu. Jamais personne ne lui avait posé une telle question. Mais de toute façon, il s'agissait du frère d'Edward, il pouvait lui dire… non ?

— Tu m'as découvert, avoua-t-il.

_Il est étonnamment futé._

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et esquissa un sourire.

— Tu es, sans aucun doute, toi-même, révéla Mustang. Bon retour, Alphonse.

* * *

— Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Winry.

A la gare, la jeune fille attendait Alphonse pour repartir à Resembool. Elle s'enquit alors du rendez-vous que son ami avait eu avec le Colonel.

— Au départ, il semble dur à approcher, mais c'est une personne bien, répondit Alphonse. Il ne m'a pas dit « félicitations », mais « bon retour ». Et il est comme moi… Il aime beaucoup Nii-san.

* * *

Roy retourna à son bureau après avoir conduit Alphonse à la gare. Il referma doucement la porte et s'y adossa, les yeux fermés, pensif. Il repensait à sa conversation avec le cadet Elric. Il était certes toujours le même, mais il _lui_ ressemblait tellement… Pas étonnant, lorsque l'on pensait qu'ils étaient frères. Durant ces quatre années, Alphonse les avait passées en tant qu'âme attachée à une armure, il ne pouvait donc pas voir la similarité physique flagrante entre ces deux-là.

_« Si quelqu'un l'appelait 'haricot' ou 'demi-portion', il accourrait tout de suite. »_

Mustang baissa la tête. Les mots franchirent instantanément ses lèvres.

— Haricot. Microbe. Demi-portion. Fourmi.

Seul le silence pesant de la salle lui répondait.

— Haricot ! Puce ! Haricot !

Tout cela était vain. Rien ne viendrait. Juste le silence et le néant.

— _Haricot !_

Le dernier mot résonna à travers les murs du bureau. Mais absolument rien ne suivit. Pas même _ces_ cris familiers, ni _ces _pas précipités, ni _ces_ grognements, ni aucun autre bruit. Pendant un instant il crut apercevoir _sa_ silhouette, le narguant comme à son habitude, près de la fenêtre, mais l'illusion s'effaça aussitôt.

Cela en était trop.

— Ed…ward…

_L'œil gauche que j'ai perdu brûle._

_Des larmes._

_J'ai promis que je ne pleurerais pas. C'était comme si je ne le reverrais plus si j'avais pleuré._

_Mais tu n'as pas dit « si je devais mourir ». Tu as changé les mots en « si je ne suis plus ici » parce que tu as toujours pensé qu'il y avait une chance que cela se produise._

_Je veux y croire. Je veux y croire, comme ton frère, que tu es vivant, quelque part._

_Mais pour le moment je suis anéanti et ta chaleur de cette nuit a brûlé dans mon corps._

* * *

Et voila ! Je crois que ça va bien être le seul doujinshi que je vais traduire, mine de rien c'est dur de transcrire des émotions à partir d'un dessin. o.o

Lorsque Roy dit "Est-il ta vie ?", en anglais c'est "Is this your everything?". Je ne savais pas trop comment traduire cette phrase sans le faire littéralement, et Moira a eu la magnifique idée de cette traduction. :3 Je la remercie d'ailleurs beaucoup ! Cela correspondait juste parfaitement à la scène.

Une petite review ? °°

Ah et, si quelqu'un a le chapitre 3 de _Munich 1921_ de Ninekoks en anglais/français, je suis preneuse... xD


End file.
